


What are Words?

by starofhemera



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4897753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starofhemera/pseuds/starofhemera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Words. What are words? How precise will they be to speak of my feelings for you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What are Words?

 

Words. What are words? How precise will they be to speak of my feelings for you?  
Words. How much I want to tell you of these emotions I have inside. Will you truly understand how deeply I feel for you with just these mere words? 

Words. I don't think there's enough words. I don't think they'll truly translate these feelings I have. But I am going to try. Though I must warn you, I am not good with words. Never have been. But for you, I will try.

I don't know how it happened. How the annoyance I felt when we first met, turned into something this complicated to explain. One day I woke up, and I could not see you like how I see everyone else. When you smile, suddenly, everything is brighter. When you laugh, everything becomes clearer. When you look at me, everything stops and all I could see is you. When you hold my hand, I feel more peaceful. When you hug me, I feel more loved than I've ever been. When you're there, everything just becomes more beautiful. And I realized, I could not take my eyes off of you. You're no longer some hyung I adore. You are so much more. You are special. And I set you apart.

You make me feel a lot of things. Most of the time, a lot of things all at once. And I asked myself the question of 'What have you done to me?' But then again, I would look at you and you would smile, and then I'll get my answer. You make everything better. I am happier because of you. And when you're sad or hurt, I felt worse than you. I always want to see you happy. When you're happy, I'm happy. You affect me. I don't think you realize just how much. You make me a better person. You make me want to live. You make me want to protect you and everything you hold dear. There are times you drive me mad, but then again, I think that's just one of the things that comes from loving you. Yes, I love you. I'm not falling for you. I'm through that phase. I've fallen for you. It's final. It's irrevocable. I love you. 

If I can translate my feelings for you in words, that would be it. But then again, my feelings run so much more, much deeper. Words could never articulate how much I feel for you. Words is never enough to speak of how much I treasure, how much I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> because I love the both of them :D


End file.
